


Resting Scars

by PokemonKatt



Series: Mii Stories [5]
Category: Wii Sports (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bisexual Male Character, Blow Jobs, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Homophobia, M/M, Pansexual Character, Physical Abuse, Protective Matt (Wii Sports), Swearing, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28610655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonKatt/pseuds/PokemonKatt
Summary: Everyone thinks the Miis have happy and peaceful lives. In reality, some have the complete opposite. For one Mii in particular, his father makes a happy life impossible and a certain champion tries to help him in more ways than one.
Relationships: Matt (Mii)/Saburo (Mii)
Series: Mii Stories [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107164
Comments: 2





	Resting Scars

**Author's Note:**

> I had to look up Japanese traditions and stuff for this fic since Saburo's Japanese. Idk if I've got these right, I've tried. (Also, some Japanese is spoken, but again, idk if I got it right as I went off of a website for these traditions.)
> 
> This was meant to be focusing on the abusive side and turned into a yaoi. -v-'
> 
> Oh, also, as you can tell from what I have just said, there's a very sexual scene here, so read with caution and I'm definitely going to hell for this entire fic. ^v^'

Blood dripped onto the bright white carpet, staining it red. The Mii against the wall clutched his wrist to try and stop the bleeding, his vision blurry from tears. The familiar figure walked into the room and grabbed Saburo by his hair, pulling him up onto his feet.

"Stop crying like a little bitch." Izumi (Saburo's father) growled at him. He shoved him into the wall and he collapsed onto the ground, hitting his head on the corner wall. "I'm going to the port. When I get back, I want you on your feet and in your kimono, we have guests coming and I don't want you looking like a slut." Izumi walked out, sympathy absent from his voice. Saburo slowly got up and stumbled out of his room. Akiyama (Saburo's mother) already had the first aid kit out and wrapped bandages around Saburo's wound. It was a deep cut and he would probably need stitches, but it would do for now.

"There. Hopefully your kimono will hide it." She frowned at the bandage, then looked up to make eye contact with her son.

"Do I have to wear the kimono? It's so awkward."

"These are very important people. We need to be proper. I know it's tough sometimes, but your father will go mad if we don't do it. I need to get the meal done, you need to get ready." Akiyama gently nudged Saburo to his room. After getting changed out of his usual blue tank top and skinny acid washed black jeans, he put on his formal kimono alongside the other necessary accessories for formal wear. When he walked out of his room fully dressed, there was a knock on the door. Saburo opened the door.

Matt was there.

"What are you doing here???" Saburo asked, looking around outside in a bit of a panic in case his father was walking back.

"I came to see you. I heard a scream of pain coming from here earlier, are you alright?"

"Not really---look, this isn't a good time, we have guests coming and I don't want my dad to catch you here. He'll go berserk!"

"He already _is_ berserk with the way he treats you. Also, why are you in a kimono?"

"It's a formal dinner, I have no choice. Can you come back later? My dad will be out until tomorrow as soon as this dinner is over. I'll call you when he's gone."

"What time will he be returning?"

"Gone noon, so I have a plan. I'll see you then." Saburo closed the door after finishing his unexpected chat with his boyfriend. Not even a minute later, the front door opened again and Izumi was standing there with two other men and a woman.

"Welcome to my home. This is my wife, Akiyama. This is my son, Saburo." He gestured to his family, who politely bowed. Saburo rolled his eyes, groaning to himself. Izumi didn't notice, which was a good thing.

"It's a pleasure to meet you and your family, Mr Nakazawa." The woman removed her shoes before walking into the house. The two men with her, as well as Izumi, did the same thing. They all sat on their knees at the low dinner table, except for Saburo, who had his legs crossed.

"On your knees." Izumi muttered to him. Saburo did as he was told and sat on his knees, rolling his eyes again as he did so. This time, Izumi did notice. "Don't roll your eyes at me, boy. You listen and obey." He scolded. The young Mii stayed quiet.

"Itadakimasu. (I gratefully receive.)" Akiyama announced and they started to eat.

It didn't take long for them to finish.

"Gochisosama deshita. (Thank you for the meal.)" Saburo looked directly at his mother as he spoke as she prepared everything.

"Your son may be a bit informal, but his Japanese is very fluent." The taller man pointed out.

"He had to learn. I won't just let him go without it just because most people here have different heritages." Izumi let out a chuckle. Everyone got up and Izumi went straight to his room to change as he had to do a night shift at his office as well as set up meetings and coffee for his boss. He came out in his business suit with his jet black briefcase in hand. The guests left, putting their shoes on when they stepped outside. Izumi did the same, but before he left, he glared at Saburo. "Be good." He bluntly demanded before walking away and shutting the door. Saburo immediately went into his room and changed back into his normal outfit.

"Is it alright if Matt comes round? You know, since dad's gone." He asked. Akiyama nodded with a bright smile. Saburo quickly called Matt and it only took a few minutes for him to turn up at the door. The couple shared a sweet kiss before Matt slipped his shoes off and walked inside.

"Good to see you, Mrs Nakazawa." Matt formally bowed with his hands resting at his sides as he did so.

"Oh Matt, there's no need to bow for me. You're like a son to me." Akiyama covered her mouth and let out a light giggle. Matt gave a nervous chuckle in return. He checked the time.

"Oh dear, it's very late. I don't think I can stay much longer, sorry." Matt went to leave, but Saburo grabbed his arm.

"Stay with me, Matt. Please. I told you I had a plan, so I need you here." He explained. Matt looked at his boyfriend, then at Akiyama, then at the floor, thinking.

"What if your father catches me here? He'll kill you."

"Your secret is safe with me. I just want my son to be happy and if this makes him happy, I'll allow it." Akiyama gave a confirming nod.

"One second." Matt went to a wall and pulled out his phone, calling someone. "Hey, dad, listen. I'm going to be staying around Saburo's tonight, is that ok?"

 _"It's fine, just make sure you don't get caught by Mr Nakazawa. Work will be tough if he does as he'll try to scold me for allowing you to go there. I could easily fire him if he does. I don't want to lose my best employee, but I want you to be happy. Be careful."_ His father on the other end of the phone explained before hanging up.

"It's getting awfully late. Go and get some sleep." Akiyama gently nudged the couple to Saburo's room, but Saburo stopped.

"Hold on, I need to tell you something. Privately." He went to the kitchen with his mother following. He knew Matt still had good hearing, so he got close to whisper. _"Look, I'm hoping to, uhm, lose my v card if you know what I mean. Hopefully, with Matt, tonight. If he accepts, we might be very loud, so is that alright???"_

"Uhh...sure, if that's what makes you happy, but I don't get how that works since you don't exactly have a... _lady garden_ to put 'that' in."

_"He...oh, this is awkward to say, but he goes in from the back."_

"But how does that...OH. Now I get it." Akiyama was stunned by the method. Saburo was blushing from having to explain it. "It's completely fine, just make sure he's ready to go before noon so your father doesn't catch you two." She explained, her son nodding in response and walking back to his room. He shut his sliding door and turned on his LED lights, making them turn purple.

"It's just you and me, Matt. I know you want to dominate me, lay your hands all over me, make me scream your name. I'm all yours." Saburo took off his tank top and gave Matt a seductive look. Matt took off his orange hoodie and white tank top. He playfully shoved Saburo onto his bed and pinned him down by his wrists. Saburo winced in pain since the wrist his father had cut earlier still hurt and the bandage was still on.

"Sorry..." Matt simply apologised. Saburo gave an awkward grin.

"It's fine...just loosen your grip a little." As he spoke, his lover obeyed. "Thank you."

"Let's make this the best night of our lives." Matt spoke in a seductive tone as their lips met for a passionate kiss. They both sat up as they embraced the kiss. One of Saburo's hands tugged at Matt's orange jogging bottoms, trying to pull them down. Matt noticed and immediately stopped. "I thought this was all we were doing since we don't have much time."

"The only reason I even brought you here was so you could fuck me, alright? We haven't even seen each other in our underwear because your parents keep walking in on us mid strip and you still haven't gotten a lock on your door. I've told my mum the plan so she won't bother us. You don't even know how much I have craved it, even just thinking about doing it at this point turns me on." Saburo explained, getting up as he did so. Matt chuckled.

"So that's why you wanted me to stay. If that's what you want, that's what you'll get." He took off his jogging bottoms and tossed them aside to show his black high waisted boxers underneath. Saburo took off his skinny jeans, his indigo lace briefs underneath. Both were very flustered and quite horny. Their underwear quickly came off, leaving both completely naked.

They kissed again and fell onto the bed whilst doing so. Matt was on his knees on the bed on top of Saburo. He tried to roll him over, stopping the kiss as he did so.

"What are you doing?" The younger male asked. The champion smirked.

"You said you wanted me to fuck you, so I'll do just that." He flipped him over, his ass now in full view. Matt let out a mischievous chuckle as he gave his liver a spank, making him yelp. "You better be ready." He spoke, his seductive tone returning, as his dick went into the younger Mii. He let out a shaky gasp in response. Matt started to rock back and forth, quickly picking up the pace until he was going quite fast. Saburo gripped the bedsheets, panting as he was pounded. Matt's hands were on his torso for support. Both of them were loving it.

"Ahh, Matt...!~~" Saburo moaned as he was nearing his climax.

"Want me to go faster?"

"No, no, I'm going...I'm going to...---"

"At your limit? Glad to hear you've enjoyed this so much. Time for a finisher." Matt thrusted into the sweet spot as he spoke.

 _"Ahh...!!!~~"_ Saburo let out an orgasmic moan as he climaxed, cum appearing below him. Matt pulled out once he was done. He hadn't climaxed himself, so he was just erect. Saburo slowly got up, his legs shaky and his breath heavy. When he noticed Matt hadn't climaxed, he smirked. "Want me to get that sorted?"

"Ohh yes, princess.~~" Matt sat down on the bed, using the pet name he gave his boyfriend, who was now on his knees. "I'm ready when you are." As he spoke, Saburo took his dick in his mouth and began to work. Matt started to pant and grip the bed. Saburo managed to get Matt every time and not long later, he let out a moan and cummed into his lover's mouth. He pulled away and licked his lips.

"How was that?" The younger Mii asked. The older Mii needed a moment to catch his breath.

"Shocked how you got me off so fast...but it was lovely." He answered with a warm smile. There was a knock on the door once they had gotten up.

"Once you're done in there, go to sleep, please." Akiyama called out from the other side of the door.

"Alright!" Saburo responded. He quickly changed his bedsheet before cleaning himself up. He was about to get into his pyjamas, but Matt pulled him into bed.

"Don't bother. I want you hold you close." He muttered into his ear as he pulled the covers over them. Saburo turned his LED lights off and both fell asleep together.

* * *

Saburo sat alone at the docks, a cast on his left arm, several scratches + nail marks and a bruised cheek. The worst thing had happened that morning: Izumi came back early and discovered him and Matt naked in bed together. He was livid and beat him up badly, even breaking his arm. Saburo was meant to go with his father to some kind of therapy session off the main land. It could only be the worst kind: reversion therapy. Luckily, he had managed to wake up so early, Izumi wasn't up. He sneaked out to make sure he was away from him and had his phone in case Akiyama messaged.

"Saburo? What are you doing out here so early in the morning???" A familiar voice called out. Matt sat next to the injured Mii. As soon as he noticed the cast, he gave him a hug. "I can't believe he hurt you so badly..."

"I hate my dad." Saburo muttered. "I just want to be myself and be happy, but no. His homophobic ass just has to come and interfere with my life! Why can't I just be happy, Matt?! Why can't he just stay out of my personal business?!" He started to cry. Matt gently rubbed his back and pulled away a little so he could look at Saburo directly. He removed one hand to wipe the tears off his face.

"Listen to me. Your father, Izumi, he's just an asshole, alright? He may be your father, but that does not mean he can tell you who to be. You can be whoever you want to be. Don't let anyone stop you from being yourself. Block out the hate and think of the good things in life. You've got me, you've got your mother, you've got amazing friends and you've got incredible skill. Don't let anyone stop you, Saburo." Matt gave a warm smile. Saburo gave a weaker one in return and brought the older Mii closer. The couple shared a sweet kiss before separating completely. They were both blushing.

"Thank you for being with me."

"It's no problem. Come on, let's go to my place." Matt got up and helped Saburo up. They walked hand in hand towards Matt's house.

When they passed the main plaza, the one person they didn't want to see was there. Izumi. He noticed the couple and he became furious.

"What are you doing?!" He yelled with a demanding tone. Saburo started to shiver. Izumi's enraged side terrified him. Matt, on the other hand, stepped in front of his boyfriend to protect him.

"We're being who we are. Turn around, walk away." Matt returned the tone with a fiery glare.

"You're disgusting, a disgrace to your family name. You make my son weak, Mr Anderson. He's nothing when you two are together. You're ruining the Nakazawa name with your hideous actions!"

"They're not hideous. You need to grow up and see the light, not just the darkness that fills your mindless body. Saburo is stronger than you will ever be because he is being who he truly is."

"Homosexuality goes against the pentagon bond. We agreed many centuries ago and it still goes on to this day. You're breaking our laws."

"Oh, I've heard of the pentagon bond. It's not a regular tradition, it's not a tradition at all, it's a contract that has bound five families in chains. Nakazawa, Yuriko, Seiichi, Aimi, Minako. Arranged marriages, offspring having their fates sealed as soon as they are brought into the world, countless hours of children's cries as you separate them from their soulmates. Your ancestor made that bond to secure 'powerful' offspring. It's torture. You need to let these people be who they want to be." Matt explained, his fists clenched. Izumi walked up to him before shoving him against the wall, glaring at him directly as both were the same height.

"Listen here, you better take your filthy ass home and stay away from my son. You've corrupted him and need proper discipline."

"So go home to my dad? _Your boss?_ You want me to put your job on the line over your son's choices?" Matt threw questions to Izumi, who paused. "That's what I thought. Too much of a pussy to admit that you're---" Before Matt could finish, he got a punch on the side of his jaw, knocking him out. He hit the hard ground, some blood spilling from his mouth.

"MATT!" Saburo tried to run to his side, but Izumi grabbed his cast and slammed his foot onto Saburo's forearm, making him let out a painful cry and collapsing. Izumi still had his cast in his hand. He put his foot on Saburo's back and pulled on his broken arm. The pain was near unbearable and Saburo screamed as he pulled. His screams alerted a very familiar couple.

"SABURO!" Cole ran over, Nick not far behind. Both tried to get Izumi to let go, but his grip on his son's arm was too tough. "LET. HIM. GO!"

"No chance." Izumi bluntly stated. Nick pulled out what looked like a whistle and blew on it. A few police officers came running over, guns pointing at Izumi. Cole immediately stepped back.

"Let the boy go or we will fire." One of them demanded. Izumi didn't respond. One of the other officers fired a warning shot. He flinched, but nothing more. They fired a second warning shot, but ended up hitting Izumi in the arm, just centimetres away from Saburo's raised arm. Izumi held his breath, trying not to scream from the pain and let go of Saburo. One of the officers put Izumi in handcuffs. "You're under arrest for abuse. Anything you say can and will be used against you." They said to him before walking away. The rest of the officers helped Saburo up as well as pick up the still unconscious Matt.

"Glad I had this on me." Nick pointed out his whistle. "Saved your asses from that bastard."

"Thank you..." Saburo gave Nick a hug and was holding back tears.

"What about me???" Cole pouted. Saburo patted him on the back after letting go of Nick. "We should get Matt to the hospital. He's out cold."

* * *

The sunset was beautiful. It made the four Miis feel calm and always helped after a tough day.

"So now that your father's going on trial, what will happen to you and your mother?" Cole asked.

"Well, since I've been under council protection for a while, I can ask for my mum to be put under it as well. If he ever comes back, we can easily file a restraining order or even get him sent back to my birthplace in Tokyo. I can finally be at home and be comfortable." Saburo answered, leaning onto Matt's shoulder.

"Now I can finally go round your place whenever." Matt chuckled.

"So can we. Finally, no more 'YoU'rE bReAkInG oUr LaWs' glaring." Nick mocked Izumi's voice as he spoke.

"Maybe we can all stay round yours tonight, Saburo." Matt suggested, but go no response. "Saburo?" He looked down to see the Mii in question had fallen asleep. Matt carefully got up, making sure Saburo didn't hit his head by lowering him slowly before picking him up bridal style. "Come on. Let's go." The group walked to Saburo's place, quietly chatting along the way to not wake the sleeping Mii up.

He could finally live happily. Freedom at last.


End file.
